Kyle's rise from the ashes
by Pureblood2000
Summary: After the events of Season 22, Kyle one night runs away from home, heading for Canada, wanting to confess his crimes. He will later fight for his innocence and discover a powerful and magical destiny along with his friends, old and new...
1. Chapter 1:Runaway Kyle

Chapter 1:Runaway Kyle

It was dark outside. The moon was forming a pale, white semicircle in the dark indigo sky, and only a few stars were visible in that cold night of December. "It's better like this" Kyle thought, as he opened his bedroom's window. "Nobody will ever realize I'm gone, and if they will, they are going to discover it too late." He had been planning his run away from home for a few weeks, right after the accident;he wanted to confess his crime to the Canadians, and wanted to do it the soonest possible. In the best case scenario, they would have listened to his version of the story, and helped him to show his innocence;the worst thing that could have happened to him would have been an entire life in jail without parole.

He only had his school backpack with him, an elegant suit, a phone with his new and old sims cards, dry food and the insulin shots for his diabetes. Before he escaped from his bedroom's window, he opened Ike's bedroom door and murmured:"Ike, I'm sorry. But I will give them what they want." Then he carefully climbed down the window using his bed sheets as a rope; he now needed to get out from the town without being seen by anybody.

He passed the Pc Frat House, Tom's Rhinoplastic, Photo Dojo and Murphy's Crunchy Micro Brew; he arrived to SoDoSoPa when he realized that he was being followed, he turned around and saw two cloaked figures. One of them was Mysterion, but the other wore a black cloak decorated with blue, diamond-shaped buttons and with a navy scarf on the mouth, while the face was partially covered by a black mask decorated by blue and silver rhinestones. "Why did you follow me, Kenny? And who's that with you?" Kyle asked. Kenny took off his purple hood and the plain, black mask that covered his eyes, and answered:"Alveera felt that something was wrong with you, so she asked me to follow you to see where were you going."

Alveera Ferguson was a girl that had arrived to the South Park Elementary a few days prior. She was a mysterious Gothic girl with a large bang of long, silky, pitch-black hair covering part of her forehead and her right eye, had grey eyes and pale skin; she was usually seen near the Goth kids, and the rare times she spoke, her voice tone was low and enigmatic. "Kyle, Kenny is right. But you need to know that you are wrong in saying that you are guilty when the crime was committed by somebody else. You just wanted that show to be cancelled by Netflix, not Canada being bombed. Garrison is the real guilty person in this story." She had taken off the hood of her cloak, showing that her hair, apart from that bang, were cut in a pixie style. Every time somebody tried to ask about her past, she gave vague answers and quickly skipped to another topic.

"You guys, seriously, you don't have to follow me, seriously… I can handle this all by myself and…" Kyle tried to say, before Alveera could interrupt him: "You are never going to get to Canada all by yourself, Kyle. There are many police officers at the Border, and they have rifles filled with bear sedative. Hard stuff. You better bring someone to help you." "But what about Stan, Butters, or the others?" Kyle asked. "I am going to tell them what happened. And don't worry, Fatass will never know about it. Be careful, Kyle. I will be with you spiritually." Kenny reassured Kyle, before putting his mask and hood back on. Kyle hugged his friend goodbye before Kenny set off, back to his patrolling.

"Where are we going now?" Alveera asked. "We need to get to Canada, but not on a plane. We are going to Ottawa by bus. We will take the 00:30 one for Sheridan and then another at 03:25 for Scobey. After that, we will have to walk until we arrive at the Border, then we walk until we arrive to the nearest city. Hope you have comfy shoes, it's going to be a long walk." Kyle answered. "And then?" "Then we will get another bus to cross Saskatchewan until we arrive to the last stop in Manitoba, we sleep in a motel with fake names, and then the day after we depart for Ottawa. Then, we try to get inside the Royal Palace, in a way or another, and we try to have an audience with Their Royal Highnesses the Prince of Canada and his wife, the Princess. I hope that he will have at least a bit of mercy for me." Kyle concluded, watching at the clock on his phone. It was 00:19, and the nearest bus stop was across the woods.

The forest at night seemed scarier than during day; the two children's hearths jumped in their chests as they heard the occasional wild birds' noises. Wind blew between the branches, crickets cricketed, and wild beasts' roars were quietly heard in the distance; Kyle regretted not having bought with him something to defend himself, but it was too late now to go back. "Kyle… do you realize that we are going to do many illegal things? What if the police discovers us?" Alveera asked, worried. Kyle placed his backpack on the ground, and took out a leather jacket, golden banded sunglasses, and a dark brown jacket with a faux fur collar. "I had bought something with me to disguise myself, apart from the food and formal suit" Kyle explained. He also had all of his allowance with him, which was about 92,65 $, and a photo of Ike in a pocket-sized Bible. Alveera took off her cloak and placed her backpack down, revealing her outfit consisting of black shoes, a black, knee-long skirt, a white shirt with a black sweater and a blue tie; she put on the leather jacket and put her phone and pocket money inside the leather jacket's, then put the cloak in the backpack and put in back on.

As they arrived to the bus stop, it was about 00:21, and the moon was high in the sky; they sat on the bench at the bus stop and waited for the way of transportation to come. The bus arrived and then stopped where the two children were; they stepped on the bus and bought two tickets for Sheridan, then they sat next to each other in the back of the bus, and fell asleep. And with this irresponsible, illegal and brave act, Kyle's journey to prove his innocence and discover his destiny began.

 **Hello fellow writers! This is my first story and I hope you will like it from start to end!**


	2. Chapter 2:Discoveries

Chapter 2:Discoveries

When the bus finally reached its destination, Kyle and Alveera picked up their bags and got down the bus stop in Sheridan. It was 03:10 in the morning, and the bus stop was near a cafè where the two kids bought respectively hot chocolate and coffee in order to stay awake longer. They had 15 minutes to do something before the bus for Scobey could have arrived, so they decided to buy something to eat during their journey in Canada; they bought lightly salted crackers, fruit juice, muesli bars, and a bottle of water each with two plastic glasses, which were all put in their bags. Kyle, however, was feeling thoughtful and asked his friend: "How are we going past the guards at the border without being seen? There might be guarded policemen everywhere and they might even have the order to shoot at me, and…" Alveera took Kyle's hand and smiled, reassuring him. "Have no worries. I know some ways to distract people without being seen. Trust me.

Kyle was the first person to have seen the Gothic girl smiling since the day she arrived. On that particular day, she had made all the students of the school burst out in laughter as she had tricked Mr. Mackey into telling that she came from a city named "Maybee Hind", and the result had been quite hilarious. This had been less than 2 weeks ago, and now they were miles away from Colorado, and were going norther, to Montana. The bus came on time, and they bought two more tickets, before sitting next to the window of the vehicle. The bus was almost empty, and only 3 people were on the vehicle: an old African-American lady wearing a bright magenta dress, who was knitting a striped jumper, and two white girls of about 18/19 years of age, who were carrying with them two bags full of books. The one with red hair and the kaki parka was reading "Game of Thrones", and her friend with fluorescent ombré and green glasses was reading "Father Brown's Destiny". "Remember, if somebody asks, we're heterozygote twins and we are going to visit our great-uncle Roger." Kyle murmured. "I'm not sure, I can't tell lies, they might discover our real identities and we will be sent to a police station or to a juvenile jail. Then, if my dad knows this, he might probably get furious…" Alveera answered, hesitantly.

"You still haven't told me anything about your family, though." Kyle observed. "Please, before tell me something about your family, and which ties you have with the Royal Family." Alveera demanded. She wanted to tell Kyle about her family only after they had passed the border. In the almost 3 hours that the bus spent to arrive to Scobey, Kyle told his friend everything about his family: his mother's protest, how Ike had saved the Princess of Canada, and how his father had betrayed them by trolling people on the Internet as Skankhunt42. Alveera was both angry and incredulous at the same time: how could so many horrible things happen to Kyle and nobody did anything? The girl clenched her fist in fury, feeling her blood boiling in her veins; she still needed to give Kyle something after getting illegally to Canada. Meanwhile, other passengers had been getting on and off the bus, until the bus driver said: "The last stop is Scobey. Remember to take your bags, y'all."

It was starting to dawn outside, and the moon had just ended emanating its last silver rays. The sky was becoming of various shades between light blue, pink, yellow and light green, while the last stars of the morning were emanating their last sparkles; soft, white, fluffy clouds were gently lighted by the morning sun and a thin layer of ice covered the grass near the bus stop. The Border was still 25 km norther, so they had to walk, or run for some other time until they arrived to the Border. Luckily, both were wearing comfy shoes and they seemed to be both on good shape, and they managed to arrive to the Border in less than an hour. They now needed a way to pass the State Border without being seen by the only guard who was roaming the confine; thankfully, there was only a wire mesh separating them, and had a large hole in it, big enough to let a kid pass through easily. There was no turning back now. The two children ran as fast as they could after they passed the guard, and soon, they were in the territory of Saskatchewan; as soon as they were farer enough from the border, Alveera abruptly stopped on her tracks, and grabbed Kyle's hand.

"Vee? Why did you stop?" Kyle asked, panting. "I need to give you something, Kyle." Alveera placed her backpack down and took out a ring binder with the name "Broflovski family Trolltrace files". Inside, there were all of the Internet sites visited by Kyle and his family. His father's trolling occupied more than 50 pages! Kyle demanded: "But… how did you…" "I just had to use illegally a website to track down all of the Internet files you visited. I had firstly used a software to track down Skankhunt42's signal, which brought me to your house. Then, I started to write down your family's moves on the net from late August 2016 until January 2017. I discovered that your dad was one of the trolls who attacked Denmark and rigged the 2016 Elections. Hillary Clinton should have been the President, not that fascist Garrison." Alveera replied. Kyle hugged Alveera tightly, and together, they headed to the city of Regina.

In South Park, Sheila woke up after hearing Kyle's alarm clock keeping ringing for 3 minutes straight; when she arrived to her eldest son's bedroom and opened the door, she let out a spine-chilling scream, waking up Ike and Gerald. "GERALD! WAKE UP! KYLE IS GONE! MY BUBBALAH HAS RAN AWAY WHILE WE WERE SLEEPING!" Gerald tried to calm Sheila, without any success: "Darling, please, calm down… probably Kyle went out for a walk and-" "HE'S GONE, GERALD! DON'T JUST STAND THERE, CALL THE POLICE!" Sheila yelled. Where could have her beloved son gone?

 **This is getting interesting… what do you think that might happen next? Please leave a comment!**


	3. Chapter 3:Loved Ones

Chapter 3:Loved ones

As the sun had risen in the sky, a search party to find the 2 disappeared children had been formed; the South Park Police had human and dog teams on the ground, divers in the Stark's Pond, and an helicopter was roaming the town's skies. Everybody in town had joined the search for the two disappeared: adults, kids, even the elderly people of the local Retirement House had joined to find Kyle and Alveera.

Everybody? Well, not everybody. The only two adults who weren't roaming the town were Pc Principal and Strong Woman, who were with their 5 secret infant children in her house. "Please darling, you need to understand... two of our students have gone missing and we need to go searching for them..." Pc pleaded, unsuccessfully. "Go searching for him? Are you kidding me? Why do you care more about a student who said that Caitlyn Jenner is not an hero, than about the damage you caused by impregnating me? What if you go out there and somebody discovers that you and I had 5 illegitimate children? Remember that nobody must know about our love affair!" Strong replied angrily, making the little Harper, who was in her arms, start to cry in fear.

After Randy had walked on them when the adults were searching for President Garrison the year prior, Strong had discovered that she had got pregnant, and Pc had suggested her to have an abortion at the local clinic; however, Strong had refused to, believing that if somebody had discovered her name in the files, their love affair would have been discovered. She had invented the Artificial Fertilization lie soon after, making Pc feel left alone in the raising of the lives that he had created by a simple error of lust, and now he would have forever payed the consequences for this. "This is not the Strong Woman I remembered," Pc thought while cleaning the kitchen, his children playing in a playpen in the living room. "She once used to support me, but after we accidentally conceived our quintuplets, she has started to accuse me of not paying enough attention to me; she doesn't want me to go to Crunchy's Micro Brew, or hang out with other men."

He shed a tear forming in his left eye. He couldn't allow himself to cry, at least not in front of the PC babies. He wanted to escape and take at least River or Bailey away with him, but then he thought that if he had ever tried to leave Strong, she would have accused him of raping her. They didn't even talked about adopting Butters anymore. Pc was feeling as miserable as a fly in a spider's web. He probably would have remained under her regime... until Death could have taken him.

Meanwhile, Strong had closed herself in her bedroom and turned on the computer. She opened Skype and started a call with someone named "Leader." This so-called "Leader" had its face obscured, and in the background, there was the picture of a green megaphone in a yellow field. "Leader, this is . Kyle Broflovski, the child who was with you and the AD 125.191.295 has just escaped from town. Another child, a certain Alveera Ferguson, has gone along with him." Strong spoke.

"And so he has fled... he probably went to Canada, has him? And surely, he will confess his crimes, but nobody will believe him... and he will die, just like his little friend Leslie..." the Leader laughed, wickedly. "Try not to fail me, Strong, and remember to keep that Pc man away from Kyle, and those stupid babies of his... It seems that Garrison's visit wasn't enough..." "...and soon he will discover that Leslie is in fact closer to him than what he thought... _Vulgus vult decipi, ergo decipiatur_. Long live!" Strong concluded.

In the Canadian city of Regina, Kyle and Alveera were in a diner, eating lunch before taking a bus to Brandon, In Manitoba, where they would have spent the night. "Vee?" asked Kyle. "Why did you follow me? Why do you want to assist my demise by the hands of the Canadians?" Alveera took a sip from her water glass and spoke: "Kyle Richard Broflovski, your father committed a crime and put his blame on you and your brother. He wanted to commit an act of bravery by trolling a survivor until he managed to make her kill herself, but he only managed to reveal himself as a coward. You,instead, are risking your own life to reveal your innocence and unmask your father and Garrison. This is what an act of bravery looks like."

"You know, I have been thinking... what if I was becoming an hypocrite, or worse, like... my mother?" Kyle demanded. "I have heard many things about your mom, and I know that she cares about you. Your mom... seems to be a seeker of truth and justice. I wish she could have met my mom, if only she was alive." Alveera replied. Kyle was perplexed, and Vee continued: "I believe that you want to know what happened to my mom. From what I head from my dad and who knew her, she always longed to seek the truth, and had a strange talent to discover if somebody was lying to her. Many people say that I look like her, but that I have my father's eyes. I wish I could have met her and spent some time with her..." she said, before she felt a tear running down her cheek, while a sad Italian song, "Dolcenera" by Fabrizio de Andrè, was playing in the background.

After they had finished eating and had payed their lunch, they hopped on the 15:00 bus for Brandon, where they arrived at 20:26; they went to a cheap motel, where they used the fake identities of Nigella and Neville Potter to obtain a room. They were so tired that they only put their pajamas on and slipped inside the bunk bed, then they fell asleep.

 **Sad chapter, isn't it? Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4:A new friend

Chapter 4:A new friend

When morning came, Kyle and Alveera payed the motel room where they had stayed and went to have breakfast in the cafè nearby; they ate fruit cereals with chocolate milk and juice. After eating, they walked half a mile to the nearest bus stop, where they took a bus to Ottawa, where they would have had an audience with his Royal Highness the Prince of Canada to explain him the situation. As the two children were roaming Ontario on the bus full of people, they saw prairies, towns, shops, houses where people had their clothes drying outside on plastic threads, and even an Indian Reservation were its residents were harvesting pomegranates and tubers for the winter.

During their journey, snow even started to fall from the sky, now filled with soft, white, fluffy clouds; it probably was at least -10 C° outside, and the people inside the bus had started to put on gloves and scarves to keep themselves were many individuals on the vehicle, and while some were there before that they had arrived, others got on and off the bus at every stop. 3 nuns in their classic, black clothing were praying silently with some rosaries made out of colorful wooden beads, while two men in military clothing were talking about their families waiting for them in Greenstone. An Asian mom was reading a fairy tale book to her twin sons, who wore green-striped T-shirts and overalls, while a group of college students was reviewing their lessons while eating some sandwiches and listening to the music in their iPods.

They had been travelling on the bus for almost 5 hours when suddenly, the vehicle stopped for no apparent reason, and many moaned in protest. "Sorry everybody, but we are having some problems with the snow chains. This will only take less than an hour of your time, seriously." the conductor announced; "Oh, great! Now we even have to wait until the snow chains have changed and we might not arrive in time to Ottawa! What could even go worse?" Kyle asked, with low voice. He had just finished speaking when the passenger nearby, a young Muslim woman in her twenties, with a light green Hijab covering her head, asked them: "Oh, so you are going to the Capital, are you? What exactly do you have to do there?" "My sister Nigella and I are going to visit our uncle Roger who has an antiquary shop with his brother Francis. This is the first time we visit him in Canada, because he always visited us in Newark ever since we were little." This was a lie, and Kyle knew it. Nobody had to know the real motivation of that trip. "You're from New Jersey? Cool! One of the friends I have on the Internet comes from the city of Salem, and she says that in this time of the year, there are high chances of snow. I am Bethany Ahmed, by the way; I am half-Algerian from my dad's side. I will get down in Chapleau to spend Ramadan with my family, then I will return to Winnipeg to study Economy." Alveera clinched her fist, her face contracting in pain.

The driver got back again on the bus and announced that the wheels now were chained and safe for the icy road. Their trip continued for some time, and now and then, Alveera took a sip of water from a plastic bottle. When they finally arrived to Ottawa, Kyle and Alveera got down and adventured into the city; Kyle had a terrible feeling, as he felt that they might have been found, probably even put to jail, or sent back to the United States. They had to be careful now, or their efforts would have been vain. They arrived near a bakery and stopped there to control the map of the city on the Maps application on Alveera's phone, and Kyle asked: "Vee? Do you think that the Prince will listen to us and believe our words? What if he makes us get arrested and sends us back to South Park?" "Hm. Then it would be a big problem. But we still have to try, in all the ways possibles. Now let's go, we have to reach the Royal Palace in time, Kyle." Alveera incited him.

"E-excuse me? Are you going to see the Princess too?" The voice of a young child, a girl, was heard. The two kids turned around and saw a little girl, of about 5 years of age, with a pink ribbon in her brown hair and a light green dress. "Hi! Yes, we are going to the Palace too, why are you asking me this?" Alveera asked, after kneeling to an eye level with the child. "I am going to the Palace because my mommy told me so. I was going back home when I saw some evil misters leaving my house, and when I got inside, mommy lying on the ground, in a puddle of red liquid. She screamed my name, took my hand and asked me to pack a bag to go to see the Princess, then she told me that "They" had returned, and that were stronger..." the child answered. "Oh, I forgot my name! I'm Sally, and you are... Oh, you are Sir Ike Broflovski's brother!" she smiled to Kyle. "You... you know my brother?" Kyle asked. "Of course! Daddy was at the Royal Wedding, and so was your brother! He is an actor, and so is my uncle." Sally smiled.

"You seem tired, do you want to be carried by me?" Alveera asked, at which Sally answered with a joyful "Yes!", and after that, the 3 new friends adventured until they arrived to the gates of the Royal Palace. They now needed to find a way to get inside, as the Palace was patrolled by guards in red uniforms and black bearskin hats. Alveera then pointed her left finger to the guard, and her eyes became white. "Open the gates and guide us inside. We need to speak with the Prince. It is an order." She said to the hypnotized guard. There was something weird and... obscure in Alveera's voice. The guard then turned around and called the other soldiers tent to him, and gave the order to open the gates to let the children inside. They now had to see Their Royal Highness.

 **The next time, the Prince will hear Kyle, Alveera, And Sally's story! Will he believe them? Find out the next** **time!**


	5. Chapter 5:Support from His Majesty

Chapter 5:Support from His Majesty

The throne room was enormous, and full of light. The rising moon was visible from one of the windows, and the sky outside had changed from light pink to dark blue. The Prince of Canada and his wife were sitting in red and gold thrones next to each other, and both had a calm and yet serious look on their faces. Kyle and Alveera were standing in front of them, and she still had the ring binder in her arms. Sally was not with them, as they had asked her to stay outside the room while they were having the meeting.

"And this is what really happened, Your Majesty." Alveera concluded, after telling to the Prince the whole truth about Kyle and the bombing of Toronto. "How can we be sure that you have been telling us the truth all this time, young one? Remember that you need to show some proofs to prove one's innocence." the Prince asserted after the Gothic girl had spoken. "And what is the thing you have in your arms, child?" the Princess asked; Alveera stepped forward, and then handed the binder to the Royal Canadian Couple. The monarchs picked it up and and she and her husband started to examine it. Nothing of compromising was found when they checked Ike, Kyle, and Sheila's pages; however, as soon as they arrived to Gerald's section, they found the phrase "Login as Skankhunt42 on August the 23rd of 2016" highlighted in light purple. Pages and pages were full of Gerald's trolling messages, both directed to normal people and celebrities; Mariah Carey, Will. , even Terrance and Phillip had been trolled by Skankhunt.

"Go to call the Canadian Minister of Justice, and send this binder to photocopy." the Princess said to her husband, before Kyle said:"Your Majesties, there is somebody else who wanted to talk to you. Please Sally, you can come inside now. Remember to tell the Princess everything you told us." The door to the throne room was opened, and the little Sally came inside; she bowed when arrived in front of the Monarchs. "Oh! I know who are you! You must be Sally, Sir Terrance Henry Stoot and Celine Dion's daughter!" the Princess exclaimed, surprised. Kyle was surprised and could only stutter: "You're Terrance and Celine Dion's daughter? I never knew they were married!" Sally laughed. "My full name is Selene Madeline Caitlin Hermione Stoot-Dion-Queef-Argyle, but everyone calls me Sally for short." The Prince went next to the child and keeled, then asked: "What are you doing here, little Sally? Shouldn't you be with your mommy now?"

"It-it was my mommy Celine who asked me to come here, Your Majesty! I was going back home when I saw that some evil misters in black ties and sunglasses were leaving my house and-and the door was opened. I came inside and... and then I saw my mommy, on the floor, in a puddle of red liquid. She-she screamed my name and told me to tell you that someone called "They" had returned and were stronger than before, then she stopped moving... then I roamed all my way from Quebec until I arrived to Ottawa and saw Kyle and Vee." Sally told the Prince, who gave out a screamed sob in terror. That child had walked all her way from Quebec after seeing her mother dying, and worse, she had even seen her mother's killers! The Princess placed an hand on her husband's shoulder, then she reassured the children: "You are safe now. Sally, we will do all the possible to arrest the bad guys who did bad things to your mommy Kyle and Alveera, your witnesses will be useful in court. I will find you the best lawyer and then we will set a trial. In the best case scenario, it will take less than two weeks."

Kyle and Alveera bowed in front of the Prince of Canada and his wife, then asked: "We have come from far away and we need somewhere to stay for the night, Your Highness. Can we be your guests for some time?" The Prince dried his eyes, and then clapped twice and said: "Demery, please, come here." Demery, a slim, 40-year old man with dark skin and black hair, wearing the servants' uniform, stepped forward. "What are your orders, sire?" he asked. "Please, bring those kids to the guests'room in the West Wing. They need to rest after this journey." Demery bowed, and led the kids to the West Wing.

The guests' room had a king-sized bed covered in light green covers. The floor was of a beautiful hardwood, and on the ceiling there hanged a beautiful crystal chandelier; the walls were covered in arabescate, light aquamarine wallpaper. Next to the bed, a tall bookshelf full of many literature classics, and the room's bedroom had a nice sight on the back gardens. Alveera was sitting on a chair near a wooden desk and was reading the book "The Name of the Rose". "Later I will have to tell something to the Prince." "What do you have to tell him, Vee?" Kyle asked, while brushing Sally's long brown hair. "When the time will come, I will tell you." Sally asked Kyle: "Do you know that I have a crush on your brother, Kyle?" "You have a crush on Ike? What do you like about him?"Kyle asked. "He's super brave! I have heard that he is also good at singing and dancing, and that he also tried to capture Garrison! He is super duper awsome and I hope to marry him someday!" Sally exclaimed. Kyle only shook his head and smiled, daydreaming about Ike and Sally going on adventures on pirate ships, magical animals, and capturing bad guys over the Usa and Canada.

A few minutes later, Alveera walked to the Prince and the Princess's bedroom, knocked on the door and said: "Ex Imaginatio Creaturae", before the door could open and she could step inside the bedroom.

 **Kyle has now support from the Canadian Monarchy! Yay!**


	6. Chapter 6:The call and the interrogation

Chapter 6:The call and the interrogation

The morning after, Alveera and Kyle called Kenny, wanting to inform him of the new developments; at 10:25 AM, after having breakfast with the Canadian Monarchs and Sally, the Prince offered the kids a phone and they dialed Kenny's number. In South Park, Kenny was taking care of his sister Karen, because their parents had gone searching for Kyle across the Park county. Kenny heard his phone ringing, and he noticed that the phone number was an unknown number with a Canadian prefix. "Hello? Who is it?" Kenny asked."Mysterion, this is Necromancer." Both the kids were calling each other in code names in order not being discovered. "Necromancer, what is going on in the North?" he asked. "Their Royal Highness have given me the consent to have a preliminary trial, in which Kyle's innocence will be proved. How soon can you and the others come here?" Alveera asked. "It depends, when is the trial taking place?" "In less than a week. You better come here soon, and you better bring with you formal clothing. It is better that you say the truth at the trial, and you better not lie. Otherwise, my gift will let me know." Alveera answered, and with those words, she concluded the call.

Kenny and his siblings then went to Stan's house, and together, they called every child in town, except the 6th Graders and Cartman. When everyone was there, Kenny proclaimed: "Fellow students of the South Park Elementary, I have news about where Kyle has gone. He went to Canada, and he wants to confess his innocence." Everyone gasped in fear and shock. "He went... to Canada?" "But why?" "What is he doing there?" everyone asked. "Kyle and Vee went to Canada because they have discovered who started the Gender War here at school" Kenny continued. "Alveera is with him?" "Who started the gender War?" Wendy and Henrietta asked, surprised. "Vee has discovered that Kyle's dad is Skankhunt42, the guy who started the Gender War. Kyle is innocent." The children were highly surprised by these words. "What? Skankhunt is Mr. Broflovski?" Token asked. "So he trolled us all along!" Linda exclaimed, furious. "Everyone, please, calm down. Tonight, we will leave for Canada. Remember to bring with you some clothing changes, a semi formal outfit, and proofs that Kyle is innocent. And please, DogPoo, the day before the trial, take a bath please. Even a skunk couldn't stand your stink." DogPoo moaned irritated, then Jason reassured him: "Don't worry, after everything is over you will be free of getting all dirty and muddy again."

"But remember... Pc Principal, Strong Woman, Randy Marsh, Gerald Broflovski, President Garrison, Jenner, and Cartman... must never know." Kenny concluded.

After the call ended, the Prince sent Kyle to his office, where there was a Mountie sitting in front of a mahogany desk, and had paper and pen in his hands; on the desk, there was also a glass full of water. "Please, come to sit over here." the Mountie said to the boy, who sat next to the policeman. "Who is this glass of water for?" Kyle asked. "It's for you, in case your mouth gets dry. Now please, tell me about what happened with President Garrison." the Mountie demanded. "Well..." and Kyle started to tell his version of the story; however, unknown to him, inside the glass of water there was something else with the liquid. Meanwhile, the Princess was discussing with Alveera about the best lawyer to be assigned to Kyle at the trial. They had already looked through the list of the best lawyers in Canada, but none of them seemed to be good enough for them. Finally, Alveera had an idea. "I know! I know the right lawyer for Kyle!" "Who?" the Princess asked. "His name is Alan Barristers, and he's the best lawyer in my homeland. He has a special talent in finding out the innocence in his clients, and comes from a long line of lawyers and judges. He is someone to trust, believe me." "Very well, Alveera. This Barristers seems a person to trust. Remember to send him here tomorrow."

About 3 hours later, Kyle came out of the office, tired. "Has the deposition been tiring?" a voice behind him asked. It was the Prince; Kyle nodded. The Prince led outside the child, and together, they walked in the gardens behind, and talked a lot. The Prince listened at every word that Kyle said, and sometimes, he gave some small advice, like how to behave in another way in the same situation. They sat under a tree and started eating some pomegranates that the Prince had brought with him, and later, he read him some myths about the many divinities across the world; Kyle was fascinated by the myth of Helios and his quadriga trained by 4 horses, which was used to carry the sun across the sky, the myth of the Egyptian goddess of Truth named Maat, whose magic feather could weight more than a dead man's heart, and the Roman goddess of Truth Veritas, whose naked body was covered only by a soft, white and shapeless dress... However, soon the weather started to change. The sun was soon covered by clouds, and soon, a few snowdrops started to fall from the sky; the child and the adult quickly ran back inside, before the snowstorm could start. Kyle couldn't imagine that in a few days something weird would have happened at the trial...

That night, in South Park, the kids ventured to the Great Unknown, heading Canada. Little did they knew that they would have assisted to a magical adventure...

 **Author's note: I won't be able to use the Internet in the next couple of weeks, so enjoy this chapter! Happy holidays!**


	7. Chapter 7:The Refuge

Chapter 7:The refuge

The kids arrived to the Border when the morning started to arrive. The morning wind was cold and dry, and the tiny drops of dew had frozen during the night, making them seem like tiny crystal pearls on the grass. The children had been walking for more than 6 hours, and now it was 5:38 AM; their feet were starting to ache, their faces were now red because of the cold, and their stomachs grumbled because of the hunger. As soon as they arrived to the Canadian Border, they saw an enormous, triple-decker blue bus decorated with galaxy prints, and nearby, a woman. She was bulky and well-built, her black hair were held back in an high ponytail, and was wearing a light green, long-sleeved, v-neck jumper with dark blue trousers, and black shoes; her beige Montgomery coat had many pockets, and she was wearing a black earring on her left ear. "You must be the whiteness, are you? I am Daphne Travis, and I will bring you to your temporary dorms." said happily. The kids exulted in joy, and after putting their bags on the luggage rack they got on the bus, happy to feel their feet rest after a long and exhausting walk.

After a few minutes, they departed, and soon, cradled by the vehicle in movement, many started to sleep; Clyde, Nancy and Tweek were the only ones awake, and started to play "Rock, Paper, Scissors" to pass the time; near Tweek, Craig was asleep, dreaming of guinea pigs and dragonflies. "Do you guys believe that Kyle will be alright?" Nancy asked. "There are many possibilities, perhaps even bad ones. I mean, giving a testimony in front of the Canadian Court of Justice is no piece of cake..." Clyde added. "He's not gonna make it... He will be executed... What if the judges are corrupted, or what if Kyle is declared Guilty before giving the deposition, or... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek yelled, waking up Craig. "Tweek, babe, calm down... what is wrong?" he asked, patting the blonde's back. "KYLE IS NOT GOING TO MAKE IT! THE JUDGES WILL SENTENCE HIM TO DEATH! HE'S DOOMED! DOOMED!" Tweek yelled. Craig hugged his loved one, kissed his forehead and reassured him: "Tweekie, honey, breathe... Kyle is innocent and the Canadian Justice is one of the less corruptible in the world. You only need to tell good things about Kyle and things will turn out OK."

"Could you please lower your voice? I was sleeping..." Heidi protested. "Sorry Heidi, I just needed to calm down Tweek. He's worried about Kyle, like everyone else on this bus." Craig answered back. "Wonder who wouldn't be, since we all treated him badly in some ways. Mostly me, since I became Fat Fuck's girlfriend." Heidi remembered. "Children, please sleep. You have been walking for too long and you need to rest." Daphne reprehended them. By now, Tweek was feeling calmer, and more tired, although he had been drinking more coffee than usual lately. Meanwhile, the bus crossed speedily Canada, and in about 3 hours, the vehicle stopped. "Rise and shine, children! It's 8 in the morning and we have reached the destination of your journey!" Daphne exclaimed, waking everyone up.

The kids got down and picked up their bags; in front of them, there was a large building built in a style between the Art Nouveau and the Victorian style. The writing on the gate recitated "St. Søren Kierkegaard's Witness Refuge" in wrought iron. In front of the building, there stood a grand variety of plants, both medical and ornamental. There were many ashes, elms, oaks and birch trees, and part of the building was covered in climbing ivy. As they entered the mansion, they noticed that it appeared even bigger on the inside; The walls were covered in pink powder wallpaper, and the floor was in walnut wood. On the walls hanged various portraits of various people dressed in sophisticated styles, and the chandeliers on the ceiling were decorated in an Art Nouveau style. A man in his thirties was sweeping with a broom a carpet decorated with fishes, which was laying on the floor; he had dark red hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a dark blue cachemire cardigan decorated with black buttons, and brown loafers. He acknowledged their presence, put the broom aside, and exclaimed: "Oh, you must be the kids the Prince told me about! I am Victor Montgomery, and I direct the Witness House. Let me escort you to your bedrooms."

The bedrooms were upstairs, and each was wide, had 6 bunk beds each, and was lightly lit by pendant lamps. Every bed had colorful, knitted blankets on it, and on the front of every bed, there were decorated dressers where to put some personal effects; on the floor, there was a long, striped carpet, and outside the window, there was a good sight of the backyard garden and the greenhouse. The children were almost 80 in total, and they split up in 7 groups of 12 and placed their backpacks in place. "Children, please, leave here your bags. You are free to roam the building and garden until lunchtime, at 13 PM." a voice belonging to a young woman said. She was a short and androgynous African-American woman of about 33 years of age, and her curly hair were decorated with a red kerchief. She was wearing a flannel shirt, and her jeans were held by black suspenders, while she was sporting black Dr. Martens boots on her feet. "Kids, this is Helena, my girlfriend. As she said, you are free to roam the mansion and the garden, but I must warn you not to adventure in the forest. The trees there look almost identical to one other, and it's easy to get lost in there." Victor warned them. "And has anybody got lost there before?" Jason asked. "Hum... the last time someone got lost was about 2 months ago. A kid who saw her mom killing her dad fled there because she was afraid of telling the truth to the judge. Helena and I had to use Goliath to find her." "Goliath is our Labrador. He might seem menacing, but in fact, he wouldn't hurt anyone." Helena added.

Then, the children went outside to play, even though there was a soft layer of snow on the ground. Bebe, Rebecca and Gary went to the swings, Jason, Token and Dougie played cricket, and a group of kindergartners skipped the rope. Meanwhile, in South Park, the town discovered that Eric Cartman was now the only child remained in town, aside from the PC Babies. A racist, fat boy and five babies who cried for the smallest thing, even a paperclip out of place.

Inside the castle's library, Kyle and Alveera were reading books about the properties and meaning of gemstones, when Kyle felt Vee's hand on his shoulder: "Kenny just called me. He says that they are in a safe place, and that Victor Montgomery, the uncle of one of my friends from where I used to live is keeping them safe." "This is a good thing, but how are we going to make sure that my friends are saying the truth?" Kyle asked. "Don't worry" answered the goth girl. "I explained a method to the Prince; it's 100% useful." She winked.

 **The other kids are now in Canada!**


	8. Chapter 8:A tear on the face

Chapter 8:A tear on the face

 _Author's note: Alexander McDaniels belongs to rhirhiAKAdamiengurl666. Catherine Holloway belongs to ImagineAnneMorgan. Go check out their stories!_

"First Kyle Broflovski and that Ferguson girl disappear, and now the remaining children in this town, except for Eric Cartman and those 5 literal crybabies, follow them! And the Police does nothing!" Mayor McDaniels yelled, angry. In front of her desk, Officer Barbrady stood with his hat in his hands, his forehead covered in small drops of sweat; he had been in a secret relationship with the Mayor for many years now, ever since she had lost her first husband in unfortunate circumstances, and by now, he had learned to know how angry she could get when something went wrong in town. Standing next to him, Harrison Yates, who was listening to every word coming out of the Mayor's mouth. "Madam Mayor, we are already doing the impossible to find the children, but I believe that we should push the boundaries to the entire State of Colorado. If we are lucky, they might be heading out to the nearest State." "Very well. Now go! Your Mayor orders you."

Both the policemen headed for the office door, until the Mayor asserted:"Not you, Barbrady. Not. You." The chubby policeman walked back to the blue-haired Mayor, fearful. As soon as Yates had closed the door behind him, anxious for his secret lover's reaction. However, he was startled when he saw his special someone running to him, and started to sob in his arms. "You need to find the children! I tried to call Pete and Catherine, but they aren't answering me! What if something bad happened to them? What if they have been kidnapped, or they have been found by Mr. Addams, or, or..." Catherine had arrived from Australia a few months before, about 5 months prior; she had constantly been abused by her birth parents, who also tried to kill one of her cats, and she had also been put into foster care in another abusive household by Mr. Addams, who hadn't noticed that her new foster parents did experiments on the other foster children. After almost two weeks spent in that inferno, she had tried to return to Australia, but eventually, she had been found out by the Mayor's eldest son, Alexander, who had brought her back to South Park and sent her to live with the Mayor and Barbrady, who had been treating her better than any other family figure she had ever had.

Barbrady gently took her hands into his, and as he dried the tears from her face, he murmured:"I will find her, Mary. I swear it, I will find all the children, even if this means that I will have to fight Addams, or the Ads, or Bezos.." he then proceeded to place a kiss on his loved one's forehead. Mary was now feeling much calmer than before, and gave her lover one last kiss on the lips before he reached for Yates and the other policemen outside, in order to search for the missing kids across the entire State of Colorado.

Meanwhile, even Pc Principal had been searching for the missing kids across the County, and was returning to the house that he shared with Strong Woman and the quintuplets, and he noticed that the door was semi opened. from inside, a male voice was coming. "We just have to wait until he comes back. He needs to know that he's no more welcome in those little brats' life." "There is no need to worry, he's too buisy looking for those other children anyways. He is just so stupid and naive, actually believing that somebody could love him because he wants minorities to be safe! Truth is, he can't even take care of his students. And although the children are his, I am their legitimate mother, and therefore I am the one who is most likely to win the custody. It is better to take them away from him now, so that they will never remember who their real father was." the voice of Strong Woman answered. "But... what about the DNA test, Mistress Strong? " the man asked again. "There is no need to worry. That Addams guy is so gullible, he will sure believe that lie about the fact that the children's' father is nonexistent, or better... dead!" Strong replied, before laughing cruelly. By now, Pc couldn't believe what he was hearing: why was Strong talking so negatively about him? First, she had been setting limits that were too harsh, even for him, then she had given him bad remarks about his looks, and now she wanted to take away HIS children! He wanted to say to the entire world that he was the Pc Babies' legitimate father, but Strong had prohibited him to, in order to avoid a scandal.

This was too much for him to hold at once. He stormed in his supposed "girlfriend"'s house, angry, and roared:"The fuck is wrong with you? Why do you take our kids away with you before asking me? Don't you know that I love you?" he asked, on the edge of tears. Strong had her bags packed with her and the babies' stuff, and next to her, there was a man in his early 40's, with a grey taupe suit and a pink lavender tie; the 5 Pc Babies were inside their carriages, crying their little lungs out. Strong struck Riley's left arm with the back of her hand, causing the child to squirm in fear. "What are you doing? You can't hit our children when they cry!" Pc exclaimed, frightened. "Oh, I can and I will, PC. On the documents, i have written explicitly that I am their legal tutor, and this means that I can do whatever I want with MY kids. You have no role whatsoever." Strong explained. Pc tried to reach for his baby daughter's carriage, and whispered:"At least let me hold River one last time... please..." but Strong slapped him hardly on his face, leaving a reddish bruise; the man brought his left hand to his sore cheek, and felt tears of sorrow running down his cheeks. Strong snickered at him:"Just look at yourself. You are so pathetic. A man who cries is a delightful sight for an actual strong and independent woman like me. You, on the other hand, wouldn't ever be able to keep a child safe."

Less than 5 minutes later, Pc had been assisting powerless to Strong and the other man leaving with the Pc Babies, and headed back to the Pc Frat House, where he still lived. If the other Pc Bros would have been there, they probably would have helped him out, comforted him and called a lawyer to get the custody of the babies. But nobody else was in the Frat House, and it felt... empty. Like his soul in that moment. "You mustn't cry. Control yourself. No emotions, no emotions. No emotions!" He said to himself, before curling up in a fetal position and remaining so for 3 days, without eating or sleeping. "This is all my fault." he whispered. But nobody could hear him.

 **Sorry for this sad chapter! Keep reading, it** ** _might_** **all turn out OK in the end!**


	9. Chapter 9:The Trial

Chapter 9:The Trial

Days passed, and finally, the fateful day of the preliminary trial came. Although Kyle was sure of his innocence, he felt nervous, as he feared that the judge or a jury member could have declared him guilty, thus making vain all of his efforts. That morning, he had barely eaten, as he felt a knot in his stomach; Alveera, on the other hand, had drank a cup of Darjeeling with 3 biscuits for breakfast, and she had brought with her the ring binder with the key evidence. The trial had been set for 9.30 in the morning, and at about 8.00 the Monarchs arrived along with Victor Montgomery and the children in front of the Canadian Court of Justice, and they noticed that it was packed with journalists, reporters and photographers. The reporters stormed the two children near the future King and his consort, and started asking them inappropriate questions, such as: "Mr. Broflovski, why did you come here to show your non-existent not guilty?" "Your Majesty, why are you defending this genocidal offspring of a war monger?" "Why are you beating a dead horse?" Near the journalists, various members of the Westboro Baptist Church had arrived illegally, and next to them, alt-right groups, all of them wielding banners with writings such as:"Kyle Broflovski go to hell!" "Son of the devil" or "Jews die, God laughs"; in the crowd, Kyle noticed Terrance and Phillip, still old after his visit, Butters's ex girlfriend Charlotte, and... Scott the Dick. But now he was about 2.50 m tall, and this made him a GIANT dick. "What is Scott doing here?" Kyle asked in fear. "No. Dear God, everyone but him! The last time he prosecuted an American person, he sentenced him to 4 years even though it was a simple argument for the custody of a child!" the Princess asserted in horror.

When they entered inside the Tribunal, Kyle met with Stan, who recounted him that he and the other kids had been interrogated for the last week, and everyone had testified in his favor. However, Ike's deposition could have been the one which would have made a difference between Kyle's liberation... or his conviction. After his meeting with his best friend, Alveera presented Kyle to the lawyer that would have represented him, Alan Barristers; he was a man of medium height, with black hair and faint beard, brown eyes and some wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. "You must be the defendant, young Kyle Broflovski I guess. Miss Ferguson called me to defend you from the accusations against you." After a few minutes, everyone was called inside the courtroom no.5, which was used for trials against the country, mass killers and whoever had committed a crime against humanity. Kyle saw Butters passing next to Charlotte, and turning his face around because he still was cross about their unjust breakup.

The judge, a thin woman with an horse-like face and ash blond hair and glasses, called everyone for attention:"Court is now in session for the trial BFK17. How does the defendant declares himself?" "Not guilty, Your Honor." Kyle declared. "Very well. May the Prosecutor Nyugent explain the defendant's situation?" the judge asked to Scott, who immediately stood up. "Of course, Your Honor. Honorable Judge, Members of the Jury, and Witnesses... Kyle Broflovski is being accused of a crime. A crime so horrible and unprecedented than one can only ask "why?" Your Honor, this greedy American child has asked his President to make Canada fall, and his mother before him has declared war to our country years ago! And today, I accuse Kyle Broflovski of being the infamous troll Skankhunt42, who has even trolled me on Twitter for... WHAT AM I EVEN SAYING? Your Honor, this kid is a danger for whoever lets him free to do stuff!" Scott declared in indignation. His face was starting to flush, as if his cheeks were on fire.

"Very well. What has the defense got as evidence to support the innocence of the defendant?" the Judge asked to Mr. Barristers, who stepped forward with the ring binder, keeping a finger where the tweet regarding Scott was. "Your Honor, as you may already know, a child is not their parents'extension. After the movie "Asses of Fire" came out and Sir Terrance Henry Stoot and Sir Phillip Niles Argyle got deported to the USA, young Kyle and his friends did the impossible to save their idols from execution, and succeeded. Kyle played an important role in ending the war, making his mother Sheila remember that his stepbrother, Sir Isaac Moisha Broflovski born Peter Grintz, was in fact adopted after the Cola War, and putting himself in front of Terrance and Phillip in order to protect them." He explained. But for Scott, this was not enough. "He still kept them as hostages, trolled them and gave them Early Elderly Syndrome caused by stress! He is guilty!" Scott expressed in resentment. "As for the trolling, Your Honor and Prosecutor Nyugent, recent developments have given us the proof that the troll in question is none other that the prosecuted's father, Gerald Broflovski, who is also responsible for the suicide of Danish athlete Freja Ollengard and Herbert Garrison's election as current United States'President."

As Barristers had spoken, a disbelieved choir of cries was heard across the courtroom. "Order! Order, I say!" Mr. Barristers, do you have evidence that you are saying the truth to the Court?" the Judge asked, swinging her hammer. "Your Honor, I call as a witness young Isaac Moisha Broflovski, who was forced to do his father's job while he was stuck in Denmark." Ike sat next to the Judge in the witnesses'stand; he was sweating cold, and his hands were freezing, but he had to testimony. He had to do it for Kyle, his mother, everyone he knew and loved. A police officer with a Bible in his arms made him swear on the book. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, nothing but the truth?" "I do" Ike answered, raising the left hand. "Very well. May the witness begin his deposition."

"Two years ago, daddy began acting weird. He started to drink Memberberry wine and staying closed inside his office even at dinnertime or late night. He soon started to see... weird men. One of them was short and fat and often called him on the phone. But one night, he crossed the line. Mommy discovered that he was closed with his iPad inside the bathroom, and when she asked what was he seeing, he answered that he was watching weird videos. And that night, I... I..." as long repressed memories started to flow back to his mind, Ike felt his eyes wetting. "Witness, what did you see?" the Judge asked, impatiently. Ike shook his head, his eyes shut; he was trembling like a leaf. Kyle now had no choice. "On October the 12th, we saw our mother urinating on our father because he told her that he was watching "piss porn videos" while, in fact, he was trolling. And he even called me... a weak pussy."

Unbelieving voices started to murmur inside the Court, then the Judge asked:"Mr. Barristers, do you have any proof that the two children are saying the truth?" Alan Barristers gave the binder to the Judge, pointing to a page full of words highlighted in light purple. There were about 2 pages of troll comments written by Gerald, from early afternoon to 10:16 PM, the hour in which Sheila had discovered Gerald and asked him the consent to urinate on her. Ike was right, but Scott still was skeptical. "Objection! Your Honor, the proofs are made out, Kyle is guilty and you only believe in Ike Broflovski because he is a knight!" he yelled as he slammed his fist on the desk. "They are saying the truth! They aren't lying!" Alveera replied, shouting. "Oh, really? How can you be so sure, you little emo brat?" Scott asked, sneering. This was the last drop for Vee; she was a hundred times better than a dirty emo! She jumped over the defendant's desk, and as soon as her feet touched the ground, her blue eyeshadow and necktie started to turn from blue to red, and her eyes turned white and emotionless; she slowly started to walk to Scott, who looked dazed. A monotonous whisper in Latin came from her mouth:"Flagrat veritas, Scott... Be careful not to burn yourself..."

"Order! ORDER,I SAY! Miss Ferguson, return immediately to your place, or I will have to accuse you of outrage at the court!" the Judge banged her hammer on the desk. Alveera reached in her pocket and took out a small vial containing a shiny, white liquid; she had a drink and soon, her appearance returned normal. "I herby give my apologies, Your Honor, but Prosecutor Nyugent provoked me." She returned back to her place, and the trial resumed. Soon, every other child gave a deposition, and Mr. Barristers pointed the dates of the various trolling messages; when Butters gave his deposition, Charlotte almost had an hysterical attack, sobbing:"This is all my fault! I was a fool, a thick, an idiot! I blamed Butters while I should have stayed st his side! And now he'll hate me forever!" Her cries were so desperate that a policeman had to escort her outside to make her drink some cold water.

Even Heidi said everything she could to defend Kyle, and his position started to get better any passing second. Finally, after many hours of interrogations, the judge asked the fateful question:"Members of the Jury, how do you declare the defendant?" The oldest member of the jury stood up and announced:"Your Honor, given the circumstances, and since the accuses are all fallen, we declare young Kyle Broflovski... NOT GUILTY!" Soon, the whole courtroom exploded in applause of jubilation: Kyle was finally free from all the accuses! But his joy was of short duration, as Alveera started to back away from him, pointing at his nose, while a look of fear appeared on her face partially covered by hair. Kyle brought his finger under his nose and felt something wet; he looked at his finger and saw a black substance, which seemed to look like blood, but it was... gooey. Soon, the windows and the chandelier of the courtroom started to tremble, Kyle felt an indescribable pain all over his body, and let out a bloodcurdling scream while every glass object got shattered. The last thing he saw before falling unconscious to the ground was Stan running at him.

 _During his sense loss, Kyle had a peculiar vision; he was in a dark aisle where he could ear eerie voices, whispering in a language he had never heard. He turned around and saw Alveera, but she was... different: her pale arms were becoming of a shade of dark purple, while the veins were of a purple color tending to black, and her hair were of a silvery white, and wild. On her forehead, she had a stylized black eye. She touched Kyle's head with her left hand, and a dark,slimy matter came outside his mouth. Kyle fled from fear, until he arrived to an empty room which reminded him of a cloud before a rainstorm. In the middle of the room, he saw a man in his late thirties, who strangely resembled him, except for a feature: pointed ears. The man touched the child's chest, and a strange and radiant, white light, who wrapped him like a blanket; as soon as the light stopped embracing him, a thunder was heard, and rain pored down from every direction._

The first thing that Kyle felt when he recuperated his senses was the grass beneath him. Soon after, he felt that his clothing were wet, and as soon as he opened his eyes, he saw a dark blue sky covered in tiny stars that shone like diamonds. As he turned his head, he saw his friends surrounding him, along with Terrance and Phillip (who seemed to have magically returned to their old selves), Sally, Charlotte, and a woman he had never seen before. She was tall and bulky, with fair skin and long, brown, curly hair held in a low bun; on her left cheek, next to the chin, a long scar was located, and her brown eyes shone like two carnelians. Her ears were pointy, like the man in his vision; she was wearing a dark red military tunic decorated in gold, and the shirt beneath was decorated with a dark blue jewel, while on the left side of her belt, a saber hanged. "He has woken up! And he looks like... It's him!" she announced. Footsteps were heard, and Kyle saw two figures of men, both of the same eight but of different build. Both wore similar styles of clothing, had top hats and mustaches, but while one of them sported a colorful palette, the other one wore dark colors; there was no need of a genius to recognize the Mayor of Imaginationland and Reality, who both had a concerned and yet astonished look on their faces. The Mayor pronounced only a phrase to leave Kyle perplexed:"It's really you... Helios!"

 **Who is Helios? Why are Reality and the Mayor of Imaginationland here? What happened to Kyle while he was unconscious? Discover it in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10:Welcome to Imaginationland!

Chapter 10: Welcome to Imaginationland!

"W-what happened? Where are we? And why am I wet?" Kyle asked, still dazed after his awakening. "We are in Imaginationland, Kyle! After you accidentally destroyed half of the courtroom, the Prince and the Princess brought us all, including Terrance and Phillip, to a room with a crystal portal..." Jason started to explain. "...then, after he made us all step on the portal, then he pronounces the word "Imagination" and we all got wrapped in a weird light, and in no time, we all have arrived inside a temple..." Brimmly continued. "...there, we saw Reality, the Mayor of Imaginationland and his eldest daughter. The Princess and her husband explained them what happened, then Reality placed you to the ground and said some stuff in Latin after placing his hands on your head and chest, and some dark stuff came out of your mouth..." Isla soon followed the thread of the speech. "...however, he might have seen that it wasn't enough, so he carried you in his arms outside, until he arrived to this fountain, and made you immerge in the water, and then the water became luminous!" Millie concluded.

Kyle got up and looked around himself. The grass he was laying on was covered in a thin layer of snow, and the fountain's water, miraculously, was not frozen, and gushed out from the amphora of a statue representing a man in his late 30's, with a long cloak and knee-high boots. The temple behind him was in white marble, and built in the Corinthian Order; near the temple, there were located some high trees, leafless. On a near marble plate, the words "Pantheon of Restoration, built by Lord Mayor Quartz Ferguson, "The Healer" in 151 AI".

"We're... in Imaginationland? But... how is this possible? And I thought that Stan's dad had made Reality hang! I mean, we were all there when it happened, right?" Kyle asked, more confused than before. He was interrupted by a scornful laugh; then, Reality said:"Don't you know, children? I can't die by the hands of an human. Or better, I will die only when Mother Nature and Father Time will kill me. And when this happens, my own and only daughter will take my place. Isn't it right, Truth?" Reality asked. As those words were spoken, Alveera made her way through the rest of the kids, and ran towards Reality, who knelt down and placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead after moving her bang of hair away from the eye. "Just look at yourself, my little death angel. You proved your friend's innocence and brought him here in safety."

Truth, however, was feeling melancholic. "But dad, is Kyle going to be alright? He has repressed his speeches for so long that he even cut off his hair before the accident happened... when I arrived, his corruption level was to high that I could clearly hear all the evil thoughts torturing his soul, and while we were coming here, I had to lie, and during the trial, I almost... I..." Her grey eyes started to get filled with tears, and almost broke down in tears in front of everyone. Sensing her uneasiness, Reality placed his hand on her cheek, and calmed her down. "Shh... easy now. Take a deep breath, sweetie. I'm here. I'm here." Hearing those words, she started to calm down, and turned around. Everyone now could clearly see that on her forehead, she had a blue, stylized eye. "What's that?" Scott asked, curious. "This is the Eye of Truth. During the trial, part of its power got shown accidentally." Truth explained. "Wait, you mean..." Bebe asked. "Yes. Any time somebody tells ENORMOUS lies to me or makes me angry, my eye turns red and I gain some cool pyrokinetic abilities. I will explain everything later." the daughter of Reality concluded.

After that, the Mayor got on his left knee in front of Kyle and said him:"Take your hat off, kid. Trust me." Kyle brought his hands to his green ushanka and took it off; as soon as he did it, a choir of "Ooh's" and "Aah's" was heard. Kyle mirrored himself in the fountain's crystal clear water; he felt astonished, as he saw that his red, curly hair had grown back, and now reached his shoulders. Perhaps it was the effect of the fountain. "Do you feel better now, Kyle?" the woman with the sword asked. " do... but who are you, anyways?" Kyle asked. "Oh, how rude of me! Where did my manners go?" the woman asked herself. "I am Lady Calypso Ferguson, firstborn daughter of Lord Fantasy Ferguson, Supreme Governour of the NeoReformist Church of Imaginationland, High Admiral of the Imaginationland navy, and current 30th Mayor of Imaginationland."

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Butters and Jimmy were more puzzled than ever by now. "Mayor? But how is this possible? We thought..." Calypso laughed. "You children must have come here when my father was still in charge! Technically II should have become the Mayor at the age of 21, but I was making my way in the Navy and I had just had my first daughter with my husband. Currently I am 31, my daughter is almost 10, and my job as a Mayor started not long after young Leopold Stotch saved our land from terrorists!" she affirmed, fiercely. But Wendy and the others still wanted to know more. "This explains many things. But who the fuck is this Helios you were talking about?" "Helios Ferguson, whose title is "the Powerful", was the best of the Mayors during the Golden Ages. Under his reign, the inhabitants lived a period of economical, religious, economical and political stability, had a proliferation in the arts, poverty was at the historical minimum, and people lived in a time without any war. He lived a long and happy life (70 years back then was like 120 years now), and his daughter Arianna the Weaver succeeded him. His great-granddaughter Cassandra the Visionary wrote a prophecy about him, and it seems that now is becoming true!" Calypso explained.

"You are going to hear the prophecy later. For now, we need to reach the Mayoral Palace, so that you will have somewhere to sleep. Your Majesties, you go back to Canada, and ask Victor Montgomery to bring the bags back to the children tomorrow. Terrance, Phillip, the Queef Sisters, and young Sally and Charlotte will stay here in Imaginationland. Remember to tell her parents about it." Reality explained that in Imaginationland there were many noble families that assisted the Mayor in commanding the Land; they were all houses born after the ImagIndependence, which took place in 1231 AD, as in Real World Years. As they walked away from the Pantheon of Restoration, which was located on the top of an hill, they started to head towards a city surrounded by a crenelated wall and a ditch full of water, in the middle of a field covered in a thin layer of snow, which was starting to fall from the sky once more.

"I still don't understand" pointed out Kyle. "Why are Terrance and Phillip young again? How did it happen?" Calypso explained that she had given the two Canadians a special potion called the "Draught of Rejuvenating", but they should have taken it once every week until they had drank the blood of Skankhunt42. At their arrival to the gates of the city, everyone saw that the drawbridge was drawn, so Calypso picked up a pebble from the ground and threw it in one of the watchtowers' window; a yelp in pain was heard, and an head came outside the window. The head belonged to a young woman with pink hair and an helm on her head. "What's this? Who dares to throw a stupid rock at... Oh! Madam Mayor! You're back! And who are those other people with you?" she asked. "Less chitchat, more facts, Antoniette! Undraw the bridge, we need to get inside." Calypso commanded. "Children... Welcome to Imagine-Upon-Avoncaster, Capital of Imaginationland!" The former Mayor, Lord Fantasy Ferguson, announced.

In South Park, the police found out about the phone call that Kenny had made to Alveera almost two weeks prior, and it belonged to a landline phone situated in the Royal Palace in Canada. Being half Canadian, the Mayor felt that she had to take the matter into her own hands, and wrote a long letter to the Prince, explaining to him the situation. The sighed as she finally put the letter in the mailbox, and along with Barbrady, she waited impatiently for a response to her missive. The Canadian Monarchs were the ones who knew about where the children were.

 **Heyyyyy! Sorry it took so long, but I had to go through training for the Maturity exams in late June! In the next chapter, Kyle will meet the Mayoral Family of Imaginationland and will hear the prophecy with his own ears! In the meantime, like and leave a review on this story! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11:The Mayor's family

Chapter 11: The Mayor's family

Inside the walls of the Capital, most of the lights in the timber-framed houses near the outskirts of the town were turned off, except for the ones containing inns from which the sounds of laughter, voices of drunk people and folk music played on harps, mandolins, drums and flutes; the closer the group was getting to the centre of the Capital, the fancier the houses became. Soon, the timber-framed houses were replaced by houses made out of red bricks, and then by houses decorated with flowers, tiny statues and colorful mosaics, and lastly by literal Ivory Towers. In the exact middle of Imagine-Upon-Avoncaster, a richly decorated Palace was surrounded by another wall, whose only way to access inside was a wooden doorway decorated with gold figures; Calypso knocked on the door knocker, and two guards dressed in their light blue uniform decorated with a rainbow belt, white tights and a chain mail armor opened it.

When the group composed by the children and the adults arrived inside the walls, the kids' mouths hanged open from the amazement, as soon as they saw the Mayoral Palace; it was a castle built in an highly decorated Gothic style, built out of marble as white as snow, studded with tiny turrets, and highly decorated doorways; on the main entrance, there stood a coat-of-arms which was surmounted by the phrase "Non facile sine alis volare".

Wendy asked what the phrase meant, and Fantasy answered:"It's a phrase told by Titus Maccius Plautus, a Latin dramatist. It means "It is not easy to fly without wings." When Imaginationland was founded, it became the Ferguson House's motto." Two half-feline guards opened the doors of the Palace, letting inside the group. From the inside, the Palace's vestibule appeared much bigger than the outside; it was decorated with highly decorated, crystal chandeliers and stained glass windows,and there were colorful carpets on the blue marble floor, while on the walls there were colorful, soft and beautiful tapestries, portraying scenes of battles, parties, balls, and celebrations. Some people portrayed in the tapestries and had different face features, but had all a thing in common: pointed ears.

In the middle of the room there was a marble staircase, and on top of it, there stood a woman who reminded Kyle of his mother, in physical aspect: she was a plump woman with long, red hair and was wearing a yoke-styled, long sleeved, light yellow night gown, her feet covered by light yellow flat shoes.

"I wonder how is my mom doing," Kyle thought. "Is she alright? Has she discovered about my brother's disappearance yet? And what about my dad? And Pc Principal? Supposing that he ACTUALLY cares about me, which is actually impossible."The only thought of having left his family behind made Kyle incredibly sorrowful. Were the adults in town missing him? Or were they still cross with him after his actions?

The woman noticed the group and rushed down the stairs, and hugged Fantasy, kissing him softly on the lips; she then proceeded to hug Calypso, Reality and Truth.

"Aunt Caoimhe, we've come back! We brought somebody with us, guess who's the child with the green eyes and ushanka, and guess who's the one with blonde hair and the blue shirt!" Truth exclaimed.

"Kids, this is my adored and beloved wife, Lady Caoimhe Ferguson born Alloch. Darling, these kids come from the Real World. The two kids your niece told you about are Leopold Stotch the Terrorist Slayer and..." Fantasy started to say, before he was interrupted by his wife.

"Oh, this is incredible! The other child in the reincarnation of Helios! This is an honor for me! Welcome to our humble residence, children. All of you." Caoimhe exclaimed in a high-pitched nasal voice, which resounded all over the Mayoral Palace. In a matter of minutes, a group composed by 5 servants in their nightwear and 3 girls entered inside the room. The tallest girl had long, black hair gathered in a low ponytail and was wearing a black onesie decorated with the print of a skeleton, the second oldest girl had a green housecoat and her brown hair were held in a braid, and lastly, the third girl, the youngest, was blonde and had a white pajama decorated with seahorse print, and all 3 of them had a tired look on their faces.

"Mom, why did you have to be so loud? You woke everyone up!" the brown- haired girl protested.

"Grandma Keeva, who are the kids with you? I've never seen them in my whole life! Are they friend?" the blonde girl asked. "Do you know who are they, mommy? And are those... It's Terrance and Phillip, those two comedians Truth told me and Ronnie about! I need to tell him!"

"No, Tethys. Let your cousin sleep, please." Calypso asked the child. "Kids, this spunky Goldilocks is my firstborn child, Tethys. Her father is currently not here, but he will return in a few days."

"By the horns of King Bowser, the kids are Butters the Savior and Helios' reincarnation!" the Gothic girl exclaimed, almost jumping 4 feet in the hair from the surprise. "Cousin Truth, did you bring them here all by yourself?" she asked.

"Yes, Lilith. It's been quite hard to bring everyone here, but it was worth it. " Truth smiled. From a semi-open window, a black raven came flying, and landed on Truth's left forearm. "I'm happy to see you too, Quigley." she murmured, while caressing the bird's beck, who started to make a sound of approval repeatedly.

"Truth, who are those other girls?" Bebe asked, curious.

"Who, them? They're my cousins, Stevens. Or better, some of them to be exact. The one in green is Hestia, and the tall one dressed like a skeleton is Lilith, my most favorite cousin." Truth explained. "I have many other cousins, to be exact, but some aren't here. Uncle Fantasy and Aunt Caoimhe had 14 kids."

The children were surprised: 14 sons and daughters? How could this be possible? Kevin tried to raise his hand to ask a question, but he was interrupted by the exasperated complains of two other girls. "Who the hell is making so much noise?" a voice belonging to a teen asked.

"I swear it, it better not be Lonia coming back unannounced and drunk again!" a pubescent voice answered.

"This fucker better apologie immediately! Tomorrow I have to challenge to a duel Drusilla Merrytree, and if I lose against her, I will have to wear a stupid fucking pink, frilly dress for 24 fucking hours, and I will never have ever again the courage to ask Atalanta from the shame!"

"Vettie, you'd look kinda cute in pink..."

"Shut up, Minnie!" Vettie yelled in exasperation.

The door opened and the two girls appeared. Both had red hair like Caoimhe, but Vettie's were short and spiky, and had shiny green eyes and various scars on her face, she was tall and quite muscular, and was wearing plaid pants and a t-shirt too big for her; Minnie, on the other hand, had freckles, her hair were long, messy and curly, and had a white 3/4 sleeved top and long, red pajama pants.

"Oh, it's you, Truth. Who are those guys? Are they friends of yours?" Minnie asked.

"Guys, these are Yvette and Minerva. Minerva and Yvette, these kids come from the Real world. And these are the Canadian comedians Terrance and Phillip with their family." Truth explained.

"Hey, is the blond kid the guy who saved our land? Nice to meet you, young celebrity." Minerva welcomed them.

"Good, we did our presentations, you met us, everything is fine, now let's go back to sleep." Yvette stated, turning on her heels and going back to her room.

Reality took his phone from the pocket of his jacket, and noticed that it was late indeed: it was almost midnight, and he was getting sleepy. He gave to the 5 servants the order to send the children to the guests'rooms and led Kyle and Ike to their own room in the West Wing. Their room had two separate beds covered by dark blue covers adorned by stars, on the black marble floor there was a soft carpet decorated with an elaborated floral print, and the walls were decorated with wallpaper which colors faded from dark pink to might blue, while the chandelier was composed by tiny hanging lamps shaped like stars; there also were two huge wardrobes in mahogany wood, and there was an huge window that gave a beautiful view on the internal gardens of the Palace. The two kids changed into two pajamas and laid their heads on the pillows, and started to dream the night away. Many wonderful things would have happened to them from that moment on, but they were unaware of it.

In her completely black room, Truth placed Quigley the crow on the windowsill, letting him leave for the night. Then, she changed into a black nightgown with long sleeves, and after slipping inside the bed, she awaited for her dad to give her the goodnight kiss. Reality came inside in his dark blue and black pajama, and kissed his only child's forehead, watching her as she softly went to sleep. That night, Reality swore to the moon that he would have kept not only Truth, but also Kyle and Ike safe.

 **I'm back! Please like and review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Breakfast

Chapter 12: Breakfast with the Mayoral Family

After spending a long night without any dream, Kyle woke up hearing knocking on the door. Still half asleep, he stretched and rubbed his eyes, and tried to remember where he was. He turned around, recognizing the bedroom in which he had been brought the prior night, and noticed that Ike was still peacefully sleeping in the bed in front of him.

"Poor Ike", Kyle thought. "He has gone through many horrible things when Dad forced him to troll in order to not be blamed, and he had to cross the whole Canadian Nation to find me and witness in my favor. He better rest now."

The knocking continued. "Come inside" said the red-haired boy. The door opened, and Reality came inside the room, sporting a dark blue and black Gothic outfit; on his face rested a calm expression. "You are awake, I see. I brought you and Ike some cleaner clothing, for today. Is Ike…?" Reality asked.

"He yet has to wake up, yes. Lord Ferguson, I… I still haven't thanked you and Calypso for saving me yesterday. I will always be grateful for this." Kyle answered, bowing his head forward in respect. "Is Alveera-I mean… Truth awake yet?"

"She is standing outside the door, and so are your friends Stan, Kenny, and Butters. Although I believe that the latter would rather stay with my brother rather than with me." Both could remember perfectly the #ShamlessAmerica accident that had happened years ago. "I believe you are now wondering how can I be still alive, after you saw mw dying hanged in front of your entire town. I will just tell you a secret: no matter how many times I am killed by those who proclaim that their unfounded theories are true, I always come back stronger." As he was saying so, he undid some of the buttons of his shirt, revealing part of the chest. Almost in the middle, there were signs of what appeared to be fatal gunshots. "Touch these wounds, and believe, my boy. These wounds are from the last time I died, about 2 months ago."

Kyle reached, and felt the borders of the lacerated skin, and shivered. Reality was right, again. He then heard the voice of Ike, who had meanwhile woken up. "Good morning, Kyle! Good morning, Mister Reality!" he greeted them cheerfully.

After Reality had helped Ike getting off the bed, the two Broflovski brothers went to the bathroom nearby and proceeded to wash their faces and comb their hair; after doing so, they returned to the bedroom, and wore their new clothing. Kyle wore a long-sleeved, white shirt, dark green pants, a bronze vest, gray, knee-high socks, black Oxford shoes, and a tie of the same shade of green of his eyes. Ike wore a white, starched chemise, dark blue pants that arrived at his knees with a pair of suspenders, a light blue knitted sweater, navy stockings and low-heeled, dark brown T-bar sandals.

Both the Broflovski brothers exited the room, and just like Reality had told them, Truth and their friends were standing outside, all of them were well-dressed, including Kenny, who had ditched his orange parka in favor of more elegant clothing, and had his blond hair well-combed. "Good morning, guys! You look so elegant!" Kyle exclaimed. "And so do you and Ike. Come with me, the others are downstairs in the Great Hall, waiting for us to start breakfast." Truth answered, and led her friends into the Palace's hallways, until they reached a massive wooden door decorated with inlays. Soon, Terrance, Phillip, Sally, the Queef Sisters and every other kid that had come with Kyle into Imaginationland arrived in front of the door, dressed in Victorian-style, daywear. Truth knocked at the door, and it opened, revealing a room with frescoed walls, high ceilings, and crystal chandeliers. Across the rooms, there were located many long tables with 15 seats each, and at the other part of the room, in front of a wall covered in glass windows, there stood a long table at which the Mayor's family was sitting.

In the exact middle of the table's length, there sat Calypso, next to her daughter Tethys, and surrounded by her whole family. Whole? Probably not, because although some chairs were filled by members of the Mayoral family, others were empty. Going left to right, there were: 3 empty chairs (one of which was bigger than the others), a young Albino woman dressed in pastel tones, Minerva, dressed in red and coal clothing, a fourth empty seat, Lilith dressed in a black and purple Gothic Lolita dress, Lady Caoimhe in a green Victorian dress with the starched collar, Tethys, Calypso, a fifth empty seat, the former Mayor of Imaginationland, Reality, Truth's seat, 2 more empty seats, a chubby boy of about 10 who was a miniature copy of Lord Fantasy, a girl of about the same age of Minerva, but with brown, smooth hair and a dark green winter dress, a young woman with red hair held in a braid who had pearl earrings on her pointed ears, and finally, a last empty chair. From the windows behind the Mayor's family, the kids could see that during the night it had snowed so much that the gardens outside were covered in a thick layer of snow.

Calypso stood up: "Greetings to you, inhabitants of the Real World and Guests of the Ferguson Family! In a matter of minutes, you may begin eating breakfast, but for now, I would like to ask Kyle, Ike, Sir Stoot, Sir Argyle, their wives, and Sally to come to sit next to us." The kid and the Canadians obeyed, and proceeded to sit. Ike and Kyle sat between Truth and the chubby, curly boy; Sally sat next to the girl with the pearl earrings, and seeing her natural gracefulness and soft smile, the child thought that the girl was actually a mermaid. The remaining 4 Canadians sat near the Albino girl, and soon after, the children of South Park sat at the tables. Calypso clapped twice, and the tables filled themselves with trays full of cakes and pastries, bowls full of winter fruits, and teapots full of hot tea. Never, in their whole lives, they would have expected such abundance on food.

At the Mayor's table, Kyle met Truth's cousins. "Kyle and Ike, may I present you my only biologically male cousin, Ronwan, lastborn of my Aunt and Uncle." The chubby boy reminded Kyle of his cousin Kyle Schwartz, but far more funnier. "Sally is sitting next to Lystra. Her sister Ondyne is spending the Christmas Holidays with her boyfriend, Quartz V of the Noble House Goldhead." "Hi! You must be Kyle and Ike, are you? Nice to meet you!" greeted them Ronwan.

"Next to Lilith, there's Venus. Did you know that she just turned 18? Between her and Minerva there's Yvette's seat; she went to Merrytree Fortress while it was still night, and will return this evening. The Canadians are sitting at Galatea, Apollonia, Raphaela and Gabriella's places; they all got married and will return on December the 24th for the Christmas Eve Dinner and Grand Ball, at which the most influent families in the whole Imaginationland and near kingdoms will take part. You must all come, it will be fun!" In that moment, the door opened, and a servant announced: "Lady Mayor, your husband Lord Adrian Rainmond has returned sooner from his journey and is now arrived at the Palace." Calypso jumped from her seat in joy, and ran to the door. "Bring me to him, Nelson." She demanded. Nelson nodded, and led the Mayor outside the Great Hall. A few minutes after, Calypso returned with a tall man with dark blond hair that arrived to his shoulders, blue eyes, and a cleft chin. He was wearing a dark blue, baroque-style coat, a white shirt with strings, and had a sword at his belt; as soon as he and Calypso came inside the Hall, Tethys ran to her father exclaiming: "Daddy Adri! You're back soon!" and started laughing merrily as her father swooped her up and started kissing her cheeks.

While watching them, Kyle could only think a simple thought: "I wish that I had a father who loved and respected me, Ike and Mom, just like Lord Adrian respects his wife and child." Reality realized that Kyle was not feeling happy anymore, and gave him the permission to leave, and asked Nelson to show the Mayoral Library to the boy.

 **Guys! Sorry it took me so long! I hope this was worth the wait!**


End file.
